And suddenly She appeared
by misswhatsoever
Summary: During the final clash between Naruto and Sasuke, the blond shinobi can't find the strengh to keep on fighting. Waiting for his death, Naruto closes his eyes while Sasuke aims his chidori at him. However, Sakura appears and does the only thing to stop her friends from killing each other, even if she has to give her life away to save them. (SasuSaku OS)


Here's a little something I wrote.  
Have fun!  
watch?v=ocC4ojMLoBY  
You should listen to this while reading, my fellow followerd ^.^

….

…..

„No…"

Her voice was nothing but a mere whisper, her heart dying under her heavy chest.  
She could hear it, the shrill cries of a thousand birds coming from Sasukes clenched hand.  
Two powerful shinobi were facing each other, however, the blond one -the _good_ one- was no longer able to hold himself in an upward position.  
Pain and exhaustion forced him to kneel down, Naruto just _couldn_ 't move, no matter how hard he tried to stay strong.

And now, there was nothing left but looking at his upcoming death, his eyes widened when he saw the whitish lights of Sasukes ear piercing chidori.

„NOT HIM! SASUKE, **NOOOO**!"

 _Three seconds._  
It took Sasuke three seconds to notice her, his heart clenched and his eyes widened.

 _He heard her in the first second._  
The second one made him realize how horrible this would end, If he continued. _  
In the third second…_ he tried to stop, tried to annulle his death bringing attack because deep down in his cold, hard heart, Sasuke knew he loved his teammates.  
There was no time to wonder how it all happended but all the avanger knew was…  
That he didn't want to live in a world without his comrade.

Naruto… was his friend.  
His _best_ friend.  
And the feminine, soft, crying voice forced him to realize that.  
Just that, just now…

„ _In the shinobi world those who disobey the rules are considered as scum. However, those who abandon their comrades are far worse than scum."_

No… it's not supposed to end like this.  
Sasuke didn't want this, there was no saving for this world when you become a killing machine.

.

„NO! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Forest green eyes were the last thing Sasuke saw.  
Green eyes that were staring into his, touching his cold soul and heart.

 _No. Sakura…_ _ **Run**_ _._  
What the hell was she doing here?!  
She was supposed to be captured in his gen-jutsu, she was supposed to stay SAFE!

 **NO!**

Their gazes met and Sakuras strong look in her eyes showed no fear, no hesitation, no regret.  
She knew what was about to happen.

And then the pain came.

„ **NOOOOO!** "

She didn't scream when his hand pierced through her chest, breaking skin, flesh and bone of the pink haired medic-nin.  
Her small, already beaten body jerked violently, her breath hitched, her blood poured over his arm and her face made it clear that she immediately felt the excruciating pain ripping through her body.  
Eyes wide and full of agony, both shinobi shared a look full of…  
Sasuke didn't even have the words to explain.

All he saw was her shocked, suffering face, all he felt was bone and flesh surrounding his hand that was borrowed right into her chest, shredding her pulsating insides.  
Both of them knew that this was the end.

 _He killed her._  
Sasuke killed the one person he always swore to protect.  
He took the live of that _one_ girl that was able to touch his stoned heart.  
Sakura was dead.

„ _Sakura_ …"  
He just killed the only person next to Naruto… who loved him with oll of her heart.

" _S-Sa….suke…-kun.._."  
Without noticing the tears in his red eyes, Sasuke pulled his hand out of the deep hole he caused in her body and literally choked with her when he saw more and more blood coming out of this huge wound.

„No!"  
He cought her in his arms, his dirty clothes sucked in her warm blood and Sasuke wasn't able to speak when he lay the small body of his medic-nin on the floor.  
„No… Sakura-chan!"

Tears were covering Naruto's face and the blond ninja looked like he was in pain when he looked at the beaten form of his pink haired best friend.  
Sakura's chest was jerking violently, hey breath became shallow and harsh.  
She was dying.  
Both of her comrade's knew that there was no saving from an attack like this.

„ _Don't… f-fight any-_ "  
„Shut up.", Sasuke bellowed harshly.  
„Stop talking and save your strengh. We've got to get you out-"  
„ _N-No, you shut… up!_ ", Sakura interfered, her now dark green eyes were piercing through his soul.

„ _Please… don't fight each other… You're best friends_!", the pink haired medic begged.  
„Y _ou're my… family a-and I can't lose… any of_ -"

„We won't fight anymore, Sakura-chan! I swear, I'll never lay a hand on that bastard again, dattebayo!"  
„Get a hold of yourself, Sakura. Come on, heal yourself like you did after Madara…-"  
„ _I can't…_ "

Two words, two sylibles, five letters was all it needed to make his heart jerk painfully in his chest. Her mere whisper was all it took to shatter Sasuke Uchiha's world.  
„What are you talking about?!", Sasuke suddenly barked.  
„Come on, you got what you wanted, Sakura! I'm _fucking back_ , so do it. Heal yourself NOW!"  
His command was harsh, loud and most of all _desperate_ and Sakura knew how much he was suffering, how much guilt and agony he felt.

 _She really didn't want to switch places with him right now…_

„No. No, no, no, come on, Sakura-chan!"  
Narutos words met deaf ears for Sakura was no longer able to hear anything.  
His tears fell on her pale face, mixing with her blood that was still pouring out of her mouth.  
Never in his life had Naruto even considered that Sakura - _his Sakura_ \- could… end up this way.

„If you dare die on me… Sakura, I will never forgive you for this.", Sasukes stained voice echoed in her head, however, the pinkette couldn't answer.  
Her senses were fading and the horrible pain was dying into a dull ache

„Please… If you… If you stay, I'll never leave Konoha again. I will fucking stay with you, I won't ever do anything to upset you ever again, Sakura-"  
His eyes met hers, a single tear fell and a sad smile followed.

 _Desperation, agony and the most horrible pain sliced his heart into pieces after he understood.  
He understood so well, almost too well for he knew that this was his punishment. _

They knew it was too late.  
Sasuke knew it was far too late to realize… how much, how deeply he loved this girl.  
„No… Sakura-"  
Sasuke literally choked when hey once sparkling green eyed rolled back because both shinobi knew what was happening.

Haruno Sakura was dying.  
And he was burning. _  
Sasuke was burning from the inside out._

.

.

.

„SAKURA!"

A strong voice echoed through the valley and suddenly a blonde haired kunoichi appeared, holding a crystal blue bottle in her hand as she knelt beside Sakura.  
„Outta my **fucking way** , BOTH OF YOU!"

Ino pushed them away without even noticing Sasuke sitting right next to her for Ino only had time to focus to save her best friend.  
„Drink up, Forehead. Drink up, so I can kick your _fucking_ ass after you feel better..!"

Minutes felt like terrible, agonizing hours and both, Naruto and Sasuke never felt as hepless and pathetic as they did now.  
Sasuke couldn't do anything but watch Ino as she tried her best to heal Tsunades apprentice and while doing so, the black haired shinobi really imagined how it would be to stay by her side.  
With Sakuras death, he saw no point in revenge or killing the five kage, he saw no point in anything particular.

What good could he do, If he wasn't even able to protect the only person he never wanted to get hurt? What good could he do… after being responsible for Sakura's death?!

She wouldn't make it.  
Sakura would die just like everyone he loved did.  
His clan, his parents, his brother…  
And now even Sakura.

His world was finally falling apart.

.

.

.

„GUYS, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, SHE'S BREATHING!"


End file.
